A Random Hetalia Genderbender
by Skyward Snail
Summary: I trust that you read the title, so I see no need to put something here.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is the first chapter of my Hetalia Genderbender fic! Aarg, FrUK my working pen name. I can't think of anything better. Oh well. I'll figure something out eventually. Back to the subject of my FanFiction. If thi seems to be a lot like any other FanFictions that you have read or heard of, I promise i'm not copying, it's just a coincidence! Really! Anyways, hope you enjoy, even though you probably won't! Danke!

Flying Mint Bunny and Tinker Bell floated nervously down the hall together.

"What if Mr. England gets mad at us, Tinker Bell?"

"Don't worry, he won't be mad. We're his friends."

"But Tinker Bell, this is serious. It could be, and most probably will be very problematic."

"I know Mr. England will be upset about it, but-"

"What will I be upset about, Tinker Bell?

Tinker Bell stopped with a small gasp as the Englishman appeared in their path

"Flying Mint Bunny, you tell him. You were there, you can explain it better."

Flying Mint Bunny stuttered timidly, "W-Well, Gilbird was over at your house toplay with me, and we were in the attic and Mr. Prussia was with us. I- I think that he might have taken the spellbook."

Oh no. This might be a problem.

"Flying Mint Bunny, do you mean THE spellbook?" asked the Brit in a worried tone.

"Uh... Y- Yeah, That spellbook."

Yes. This was going to be a real problem. Prussia would probably be showing his prize to France and Spain right now, and who knows what crazy ideas they would come up with using the spells in that book. And that book wasn't just any old black magic spellbook, that was a very special one that England had sworn never to use again ever since what happened... that time. England shuddered just at the thought of those terrible events. And knowing the Bad Touch Trio, the things to come may be even worse.

Spain looked up from the old book and into Prussia's mischievous red eyes. Then looked over to France, who could not have looked any happier. Spain wasn't exactly sure what to think of this. Prussia had stolen Iggy's forbidden spellbook. The spellbook that caused... Those things to happen. Spain shuttered before pushing the horrifying memories from his mind.

"What do you plan to do with it now that you have it, Prussia?" inquired the Spaniard.

"Well, first let's start out by pulling something on that sissy aristocrat Austria."

"Onhonhonhon,"

Spain went over Prussia's words in his mind.

"Wait, 'let's'?"

"But of course, mon ami, we will all get ten pleasure of helping to wipe that stupid look off of Austria's face for once."

"And maybe smash up his stupid piano a bit along the way," added Prussia.

"O-Okay," Spain said nervously. "B-But what if something goes wrong? We don't want a repeat of... that."

The mention of the past caused every member of the trio to shudder as they recalled what had happened.

"Don't worry about that, I'm so awesome, nothing could ever go wrong!"

"Umm... Yeah." agreed Spain.

"So what will we do to the prissy aristocrat first?" France asked.

"Let's see... Ooh! Here's a totally awesome spell! It will turn anyone into the opposite gender! We should totally pull this on Austria! And I think that he and Hungary are supposed to celebrate their anniversary soon! Can't do that if he's a girl, can he?"

"Si, Prussia, he could not, but don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Kesesesese! Don't make me laugh! He deserves all of it! Every single bit!"

"Oui, Spain, anything to get that aristocrat to stop looking so smug all the time, and I bet using this spellbook in particular will piss Inglaterra off even more than using any other one would, and that would still be a lot!"

"Then that settles it! We'll meet the house of the awesome me tomorrow and turn Austria into a chick! And not the awesome little bird kind!"

France and Spain looked at Prussia with dull expressions

"Prussia, you don't have a house anymore. You live with Germany, remember?" Spain reminded him. "Why don't we meet at my house instead? Lovi shouldn't be picking up his tomatoes anytime soon, so it should be okay."

Prussia sighed. "Whatever."

England cursed under his breath. He really should have burned that book like everyone told him to. He had decided to hold on to it without telling anyone in case it was needed in a very dire situation in the future. You never know how desperate it could get. You couldn't even classify the current situation as one that might need the help of something in that book, and as far as england knew, this situation was pretty dire. Right now, all England really knew was that he had to get that spellbook back before the Bad Touch Trio could try any one of the spells, which were all of such a high difficulty that it'd be a miracle if something didn't go frightfully and terribly wrong. And if it by some chance did not, it would still have gone wrong, just not as frightfully and terribly.

"Kesesesese~! This is going to be so freaking awesome!" Stated Prussia, poking his head around the corner.

"Onhonhonhon, I wonder how pretty female Austria will look," France poked out his head right underneath Prussia's.

"France, no flirting with any female Austrias." Spain's head came out under France's.

"Aww, but female Austrias are so much fun to flirt with. It's really funny when they express their anger and annoyance through the piano."

"Wait, there's going to be more than one female Austria? 'Cause that wouldn't be awesome. And when did you flirt with a female Austria before?"

"Ah, that is a story for another time, right now, we have work to do."

"And no worries, mi amigo. There will only be one female Austria. If there was going to be more than one, we would never be doing this.".

"Kesesesese~! Of course not! The world would be a better place without the original, why would we want any more than we already have? Anyways, let's go."

England was walking (as running would be rather ungentlemanly) as fast as he could to Austria's house. After receiving the nows of the theft of his book from flying mint bunny, he had immediately sent Hook and the Leprechaun to spy on the trio. None of the Bad Touch Trio had been at neither Spain's, France's, or Germany's house, which meant only one thing. They had already preformed the spell and were going to check out the results. This was an utterly terrible situation. He had checked each of the residencies to find them and take back the spell book, but he was too late. Now he would just have to join them in finding out the result of their attempts, and hopefully ifnd a way to eventually reverse whatever the terrible effects were. Also, he knew something they didn't. The Bad Touch Trio had such little experience with magic, they would never be able to focus their target very well. Whatever they did would most likely happen to anyone in Austria's house at the time, and he crossed his fingers hoping that population would be minimal. Hopefully, it would be nothing as bad as... that time. England shuddered, picking up his pace.

Prussia peeked through the open window. A smirk quickly formed across his face. They had been checking all the windows, and until now, they hadn't found much of anything except quite a few pianos and violins and the such. But through this window was something very different. Through this window was Austria's bedroom.

"Hey, guys, come over here! I found him!"

"Really?"

"Onhonhonhon~!"

"I think he hasn't found out yet. He's taking a nap."

"Si, if he had found out already, he definitely wouldn't be sleeping."

"Onhonhon, but doesn't that just make it all more fun?"

"Kesesesese~! You bet it does! Lucky for us, this window is open. Spain, go get a few of those acorns of those over there."

"W-What exactly are you planning to do with them, Prussia?"

"Go get it and you'll see! You know how awesome I am at making plans!"

Spain went and brine one acorns, saying sorry to the unhappy looking squirrel watching helplessly about ten yards away before bringing them back to Prussia.

Spain gasped as he threw the the acorns in turn through the open window at the sleeping Austrian.

"Be quiet, Spain, he's waking up!"

"Move! We can't let him see us yet!"

From around the corner, they could easily hear Austria yawn, get up and leave the room. Prussia looked back through the window again just in time to see where he was going. The bathroom.

"Perfect."

A few moments later, a loud, girlish shriek was heard from behind the bathroom door.

"Come on!" urged Prussia.

Spain stared in shock as Prussia began climbing through the window.

"W-Wait, we're going through the window?"

"Just shut up and come on!"

Spain obeyed, climbing through behind France.

They stood in Austria's room for a few seconds, Prussia and France chuckling softly so as not to be heard, an Spain feeling rather worried about the situation.

The door burst open, a very scared looking female Austria coming out of it. She didn't seem to notice the trio at first, but after a few seconds, she yelled, with a very surprised expression on her face.

"VUAT ZHE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM? AND VUAY DO I LOOK LIKE ZIS?"

"Kesesesese~! What's wrong, Austria? You sound so femini-"

A large man burst through the door, immediately smacking Prussia on the head with a frying pan, making him fall to the floor nearly unconscious. When Prussia got back up, he looked at the man, who was panting rather heavily at the moment. He knew for sure that he had never seen him before, but for some reason the man looked... rather farmiliar. He looked kind of like...

Oh no.

"H-Hungary?"

"No, Mangary." stated the very astonished Spain.

"Onhonhonhon,"

England threw open the door to Austria's house without knocking. This was unusual for him, but these were unusual circumstances. He moved quickly around the house, checking each room for any signs of life. He was about to check the kitchen when he heard a loud clang from down the hall. A clang that sounded a lot like a... Frying pan. England immediately darted down there, throwing open the door to what was most likely Austria's bedroom.

Spain looked up from his astonishment and pain (due to Mangary smacking him and France with the frying pan as well as Prussia) when he heard the door open once again, this time revealing a rather angry Englishman who, luckily, was still an Englishman as opposed to an Englishwoman.

"Guten tag, England!" yelled a rather nonchalant Prussia, who had seemingly forgotten about the rapidly increasing (so rapidly, in fact, that it seemed almost unnatural) size of the bump that had formed on top of his head, giving Gilbird a handy new perch. What confused the Spaniard was that the angry expression on England's face was slowly turning into a look of confusion and astonishment.

"Y-You actually managed to do it. I mean, of course you wouldn't be able to focus your target down to just Austria, it seems you changed Hungary-"

"Mangary." interrupted Spain.

"Very well, it seems you changed.. erm... It seems you changed Mangary too, but you actually managed to turn them into girls without anything else happening to them. That's just... Impossible. Not even I could do that with a spell that advanced."

"It's not impossible, you're just jealous 'cuz you can't match my awesomeness level. Don't worry, you're not alone. No one could ever compete with the awesome Prussia when it comes to... Um, really when it comes to anything, ya know what I mean?"

"Were you in on this too, United Kingdom?" threatened a rather angry- and manly- looking Mangary, who was raising his frying pan over his head viciously.

"Relax, I never approved of any of this, they just stole my spellbook, so I had to come. And it wasn't just any spellbook, it was THE spellbook, which made it all the more important, understand?" explained a nervous England.

"Zey stole your spellbook? Zey stole ZHE spellbook?" Inquired Austria.

"Yes in fact, they did."

This earned France another smack on the head.

"Hey, Prussia was the one who stole it, not me!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Smack. France was going to have a really big headache later, he was sure of it.

"Anyways, this really is going to be a problem." stated England.

"You think?" retorted a rather prissy Austria.

"If they had screwed up at all, I may have had some chance of getting it fixed some time in the next century. Now there isn't much chance of that happening."

Prussia silently fist pumped, followed by a series of smacks on the head.

"You're being sarcastic, right?" asked Mangary, who was still smacking Prussia repeatedly, causing Gilbird to fly around Prussia's head, chirping loudly.

"Of course I was being sarcastic. It should be fixed within the next five years, probably less."

Austria flopped down onto the bed face first, moaning.

"Vell zis is just great," said Austria, her voice muffled.

"Now I have to be Mangary for the next few years."

"Now you three need to give me back my spellbook."

"Sorry, don't got it."

Smack.

"HEY, YOU HIT GILBIRD!"

Smack.

"It's okay, Gilbird buddy. I'll make you three dimensional again men we get home."

"You are going to give me the spellbook, that's for sure. And you're never doing anything like this ever again."

"Relax, eyebrows. We'll give it to you next time we have the chance."

"That's right, you will. Now I believe it is in order for you three to be leaving now."

"Oui, but what about you, Inglaterra?"

France had been so strangely quiet, England had almost forgotten his presence. He was probably just trying to avoid more whacks from Mangary's frying pan.

"Shut up, frog. Austria, would you mind me staying for a little longer to asses the situation, get an understanding of what I'm dealing with?"

"Of course not England. I think zat vould be zhe best thing for all of us. Zose three out of zhe vhay and us vurking to solve zhe whole problem."

"Yes, now you three, get out." Mangary's frying pan was coming down repeatedly over Spain's head.

"What did I do?"

"GET OUT"

SMACK!

Everyone winced slightly sympathetically in Spain's direction, withe exception of Mangary, who looked rather proud of himself, and Prussia and France, who were already climbing out the window, and soon closely followed by Spain.

"Whew, glad we're out of there," Sighed Spain. But the devilish smirk on Prussia's darkly shadowed face was enough to tell him they would be in a similar situation soon enough.

"Like hell I'm giving his book back. And like hell I'm not changing the gender of anyone else. It's just way too awesome and fun to stop! Kesesesese~!

"Onhonhonhon,"

"...Oh no."

Sorry it's really short, but it's really just a prologue, the rest will be longer! I promise!

Anyway, feel free to review, please, and if you catch any spelling, punctuation, or anything like of the sort that is incorrect, please point it out (I didn't have time to go back over it)! Danke!

-FanFiction author with working pen name that shall not be stated and will be changed when there are pen name ideas in mentioned persons mind, which will hopefully, but probably not, be sometime soon.

P.S.

If you are a fan of short authors notes, don't get your hopes up, because they probably will only get longer from here on out~! ^J^


	2. Chapter 2 Because I Lack Inspiration

Hi, just a few quick things before this starts, and I'll try to make these Author Notes less boring in the future. But firstly, if this seems a lot like any other fanfics that you have read, I swear that I'm not copying. This is one-hundred percent my original idea, except maybe more like sixty percent because IDO NOT OWN HETALIA (Heh, needed to get that in there somewhere, I forgot it last time)! Also, if anyone has anything to say about my fic, too short (probably), too long (probably not), too vague (noooo...), too detailed (is that even possible? Anyway, noooo...), jumps around too much (*passes out*), anything. I WANT CRITICISM! But this is getting too long. Sorry to bore you with my super-awesome stuff that is somehow still boring! CRITICISM!

"Alright, I think we can begin the meeting!"

"Spain, it's not really a meeting if we're all just sitting in a circle on the floor at your house."

"Awww, cheer up, Prussia! Do you need me to use the spell that puts you in a better mood?"

"Seriously, can't you think of a shorter and more awesome name for it than that? Anyway, speaking of spells, we have something to talk about. This is a meeting, right? We should be discussing things, not arguing."

"I thought it didn't count as a meeting! And I thought I was doing the talking!"

"Not anymore, Spain, now shut up."

"Well you're nice."

"Ahhhh, can't you just feel l' amour in the air?"

"Hey, you're mean too, France, now can we please keep talking?

"Onhonhonhon~!"

"Seriously, France. That's just creepy. Please- just PLEASE don't do it anymore."

"ahhhh, l' amour."

"Ugh, this is so not awesome. We are seriously never going to get anything done. Now everyone listen up! We now have a super-awesome and super-secret nation-gender-changing powers, and we need to decide who we'll change next. Each of you may choose who you want to do, and we will do them in groups of around two to four. In this particular meeting, I, the awesome Prussia, will not be choosing someone today because I still need time to think, my first two picks are already done."

"Stop sounding so official, Prussia. It's not right. It's making me really uncomfortable.

"Shut up, Spain. This time around, since it's kind of going to be surprising when it hits, we can't choose really important nations. Next time will be good for that. Spain, you can choose first because you aren't France."

For some reason, France had no argument, so Spain took his turn in speaking.

"I don't know about you, but I kind of want to see male Liechtenstein... Don't ask why, she's just so... Girly. It's hard to imagine her as a boy, so I just kind of want to see it."

Now came Frances turn.

"I suppose that means we'll be doing Switzy too? Anyway, I feel it right to make Poland a girl."

Spain wondered how much of a difference there would actually be.

"So then we're changing the gender of Poland, Switzy, and Liechtenstein? Awesome choices. Be thinking about next time, we have to be picking more important nations, It will gain more attention at the right time. If we did that now, we would only be drawing attention to ourselves and making ourselves look suspicious. Okay, I think that concludes our meeting, we can preform the spell now!"

"Who wants some pre-black magic churros to get rid of the super-uncomfortable-level-of-officiality around here?"

Poland had been talking to Lithuania on the phone for over an hour and a half. They had finally said goodbye and hung up when Liet was called by Russia and had to go. It was nice that Liet never seemed to get bored of Poland's gossip like everyone else. Today when they were talking, Poland found it strange that Lithuania had kept saying that Poland's voice sounded... different. More high pitched. Poland had thought that it was just because his voice was being transmitted to Liet through the phone. But now, standing in front of the mirror, he knew it was something else. Most of the people he knew probably would't have noticed a difference, but Poland had lived with himself for his entire life, so he knew pretty well what he normally looked like. There was something about his face, his eyes, his appearance that made him look... feminine. Even for him- even for HER. She decided against calling Lithuania to tell him about the discovery because she would be seeing him at the World Meeting in a half an hour. He also really was looking forward to seeing how many people would notice the change in her appearance. Poland realized that she was probably taking her change in gender a little lightly, but really, she didn't really see how her gender effected who she was. What's the big difference? Boy of girl, she was still the same Poland. After finishing getting her hair brushed and her normal clothes put on- her boy clothes- she left for the World Meeting.

Prussia had insisted on coming to this particular World Meeting, and was summarily denied. But being Prussia, he just kept pushing, and eventually got his way when he mentioned how he was one of he people who had changed the gender of Austria and Hungary- no, Mangary, and because that would probably be discussed a lot (the other nations didn't even know yet! There was no way he would ever miss this!) he should be there. So there he sat, in between Spain and France, fighting himself in an attempt to keep the devious grin off his face, and that attempt was obviously failing. This was earning him quite a few looks from the other countries, but it wasn't really that bad. He actually made that look a lot. Most of the Nations were there, with the exception of Austria, Hun- no, Mangary, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein. Poland was there, wearing his- no, her normal masculine clothes, probably trying to see who all would notice her change in gender. So far it seemed no one had. Not even Lithuania, but at least he appeared to realize that something was going on with Poland. That or something he had eaten wasn't agreeing with him, but that didn't really explain the series of confused and concerned glances Lithuania shot at her every once in a while. Prussia looked up at the clock, noticing that it was was about time for the meeting to start, not that it mattered, everyone was way to busy chatting, bickering or something of the sort to care about the meeting in the slightest. The meeting probably would not have started for quite a while (When everyone ran out of people things to bicker/chat with about, and judging by who they were dealing with, that time would probably never come) if Austria and Mangary not walked in right then. It wasn't the fact that Austria was still female that made him grin the most at that moment, but the anxious look on England's face when he noticed their arrival (he had been nervously shooting quick glances at the door every few seconds since he had arrived, despite the fact that Sealand was annoying him terribly about becoming a nation, when he shouldn't have even been there), though none of the other nations seemed to see them there. He could fix that.

"HI, AUSTRIA!" he yelled as loud as he could while still sounding casual. He could hardly keep from bursting into laughter at the surprised and unprepared look on Austria's and Mangary's faces when all eyes turned to them, many of the Nations gasping in surprise.

",..Hi?" said Mangary awkwardly.

Italy was the one to speak what was on everyone's mind.

"It's female Austria and... Uh..."

"Mangary," stated the Bad Touch Trio in unison, a little too happily. They had agreed to try to get everyone to call him this, just for the sake of making Hungary even more pissed off than he already was, due to the fact that everyone who referred to him would really just be reminding him of his change in gender. Unable to continue holding back, the trio burst into laughter at the situation, only to receive very annoyed looks from several of the nations.

"How did they-"

Finland's thought was interrupted when the room turned their attention in the direction of which they had heard the doorknob click moments earlier. The door opened, revealing Switzerland and Liechtenstein, who then proceeded to enter the room, one after the other. All anyone else could do was stare, so china found it in order to speak all their thoughts for them.

"Liechtenstein when she gets more powerful and Switzerland's super-evil Mini-me, aru."

They, somehow unsurprisingly, didn't seem any different from usual, except now Switzerland was the girl, while Liechtenstein was the boy.

"Okay, why are all these guys opposite gender, seriously?" South Korea spoke up.

"It's rather complicated," replied England.

"...And so now I'm working on a way to change them back, but I'm not quite sure why these guys are like this too. I told those three never to do it again," England finished explaining, shooting a look towards the trio at the end.

"It wasn't us, Inglaterra,"

A/N- Oh, yes it was.

"I have no idea what happened to them,"

A/N- Like hell he didn't.

"Why would we lie? Lying is so not awesome."

A/N- That was a lie (confusing, eh?).

"And they're the only ones who are changed?" Greece asked.

"Don't you notice me?" Called out Poland, looking kind of frustrated (Was she really like, so much like a girl that like, no one would notice her change in appearance? Seriously?) Everyone turned, looked at her for a moment, then they let their eyes widen, realizing what she was saying.

"...How did we not notice?" Latvia wondered aloud.

"...I knew your voice sounded higher." announced Lithuania. Oh well. That would have to be good enough for Poland. She like, really hadn't thought her appearance was like, that feminine on like, a regular basis, but everyone was like, so used to it today, they hadn't even noticed that she actually was like, totally female. Poland sighed at her own hopelessness.

"Alright," England spoke up, "Due to what happened to Poland, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein, we should all be aware that there is a good probability that more of us may change gender sometime soon, but it is not a matter of much importance, though I will try to fix it as soon as I can. For now, whatever our gender, we must continue normally with our lives."

"I agree with England." Said Japan. The rest of the countries just nodded silently, for they had never been in a situation quite like this before.

Spain ran from the conference room as fast as he could, to avoid talking to anyone about the current gender issue, seeing as he was one of the trio, and it was technically their fault that they were in what seems like a post-reaction to their spell on Austria and Mangary. He was desperately trying to escape the questions (literally, he was running from everyone before they could notice his disappearance), firstly because it would be awkward, secondly because he was to report to France's house immediately to talk with him and Prussia about who would their next unsuspecting victims. Spain had thought about possibilities, he really had, but nothing in particular had stood out to him. Actually, what he really wanted was to see Lovi as a girl, but he didn't think that he would be important enough to fit Prussia's current criteria. Again, they sat on the floor, Prussia leading the conversation.

"Alright, let's get straight to the point here. I'll nominate first, because i'm already talking. It is my awesome opinion that we should get Russia. Why you ask? Because no one in their right mind would change Russia's gender without knowing that they were going to die."

"C-Can't we be in our right mind for once, amigo? I don't know about you, but I personally happen to enjoy being alive."

"Don't worry, we will be in our right minds, just listen. We all know no one would ever mess with Russia, even Russia himself knows it. The fact that something DID happen to him, and so early on, will help lead them all to believe that no one in particular, let alone ourselves, are behind all this, and it's really just a post-reaction to the original spell."

"Onhonhonhon, I like the way you think, mon ami. But lately I've been surprised to find out that you DO think. Now, I will nominate someone because it is my house. I think we should do Inglaterra. Then we can put him in a miniskirt! America said that it looks really sexy ,even if he's a boy. I can't imagine what it would look like if he was a girl."

"W-When would America have seen that? But really, England does deserves it..." Spain began mumbling something about his armada, obviously seeking revenge.

"Deserve what, turning into a girl? Or being put in a miniskirt? Both sound equally awesome for him to suffer through."

"Both." Spain's incomprehensible mumbling continued. "Anyway, if we're going to switch England, we should switch America too," He concluded. "Then, we can make HIM see how it feels to be in one!"

"So is that official? Russia, England, and America? Sounds good to me."

Prussia pulled the book out of his bag, grinning.

Russia yawned, stretching. It had been nice to take a nap. After the World Meeting had ended, Belarus had gone into her 'marry me' state, as he called it, and he had been running from her for the past three and a half hours before he got home, while Ukraine had just cried in the corner about her boss not allowing her to make any contact with Russia at all, let alone help him out in this situation. He had been really tired. Russia put on his slippers and walked to the bathroom after taking a swig from the bottle of vodka that had been sitting on his nightstand. He pushed the thoughts of his sisters out of his mind and instead began pleasure smiling at the thought of what all he would do to the Baltic States later that day. He wondered how many people would agree to become one with him anytime soon (A/N: Don't worry Russia. There are plenty of fangirls out there who would be more than willing to become one with you. ^J^ What about me, you ask? Don't you remember? We became one four months ago in Moscow just after we had gotten to know each other). But for some reason, no one seemed to want to. He wanted to do it for not only himself, but for the good of the other person as well. Anyone who became one with him usually ended up having a wonderful life. This thought made him pleasure smile as usual, but that smiling all disappeared when he looked into the mirror, letting out a high pitched screech. He didn't care if Belarus heard that and came running to his aid, no matter how scary she was (Though he was slightly worried that Ukraine would hear and start crying at the thought of not being allowed to help him, whatever was wrong). This was terrible. This was probably even worse than the Warsaw Chain Letter incident.

Spain was trying desperately to breathe more quietly and lightly, as he and the other members of the Bad Touch Trio were hiding in the closet, and he wasn't exactly the most interested in running out of air anytime soon. Why were they in the closet in the first place? Because they knew that the other nations knew, even if the believed it to be a post-effect, that this whole thing was originally their fault. Now that they had changed America, Russia, and even England, those three would definitely be coming to get them. They had all shuddered at the pure thought of going up against all three of those nations at once, even if numbers were equal. Prussia's awesomeness may be powerful, but that combined with Spain's tomatoes and France's roses could never be a match for America's pure strength, England's black magic, and Russia's... Sovietude. The sound of his kolkolkols echoed in Spain's mind, sending a shiver up his spine, despite the heat of the closet.

"Um, do you mind if we find a different hiding spot? It's getting really stuffy in here."

"Mein gott, Spain. You're so sensitive. But I guess we can go somewhere else." Prussia grabbed the doorknob, only to find that it wouldn't turn.

"What's wrong, mon ami?" France seemed to have only just notice that anything had been going on.

"The door is locked! Ugh, this is SO not awesome."

"Ughhh," Spain facepalmed.

A rather angry Englishwoman opened the door quietly, even though she was full of rage (but still a bit happy that the trio had messed up in some way, there was no other way to explain all of the post-occurrences). She was about to yell to the trio to let them know she was there, but remained silent when she heard the muffled sound of France and Prussia arguing loudly, and Spain in the background desperately carrying out a failing attempt to settle the other two down. Prussia and France were loud enough for the trio to not hear England creep down the hallway towards the sound of their bickering. She could barely keep from giggling when she stopped in fromt of the door that was containing the trio and found out what they were arguing about.

"C-Can't we pick it with something?"

"There's nothing we can pick it with, all that's in here is clothes!"

"Why don't we use a hanger, mon ami?"

"Shut up, France! This is all your fault! We wouldn't be in this mess if you had any wire handlers instead of plastic ones! Or if you actually kept anything useful in your closet, not just clothes! Do you know how fast I can pick a lock? My personal record is three and a half seconds, which was how long it took me to pick the padlock on that trunk England doesn't let us look in because it's too secret."

England's heart skipped a beat. Prussia did WHAT?

"Onhonhonhon, I've always wondered what was in there."

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

England quietly sighed in relief.

"But, if you insist, I guess I'll tell yo-"

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" England yelled as she threw the door open, panting heavily.

"Relax, eyebrows, I knew you were out there the whole time. I figured if I said that, you would open the door for us. And lo and be hold, the awesome me was right~!"

"Git!" Prussia really got on England's nerves sometimes. "...Wait, just a clarification, but did you really see what was in that box?" England sounded very nervous now.

"..."

Why wasn't Prussia saying anything? All he was doing was smiling nervously and twiddling his thumbs.

England really hated Prussia now.

"WANKERWANKERWANKERWANKERWANKERWANKERWANKER!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell~!" Prussia then winked at England, which only made him even more infuriated than he already was (if that was even possible, but with England, you never know).

This Fanfiction was brought to you by Grass. It's everywhere. Get used to it (*GASP* Sudden pen name inspiration! By the way, tell me if there are any ideas about that, I have only now started to realise how bad I am at thinking about these things)! Grass! (I hope that trademark sign worked *crosses fingers*)!

-FanFiction author with working pen name that shall not be stated and will be changed when there are pen name ideas in mentioned FanFiction author's mind, which will hopefully, but probably not, be sometime soon.

Lots of Months Later...

Now that a lot of months or something has passed, there is more to the 'Authors Note 2'. Than there would have been lots of months ago. First of all, after is is posted, I'm gonna change my pen name. I'm not sure if that deletes stuff or what, but I promise it will be fine. About the username itself, none of y'all will get it, but I will so cluck off. Also, the reason it has been lots of months or something is because of a terrible dark entity. Many flee before it, and while many say it is good for you, they have not yet realised the truth this horrid, nasty, dreaded spirit is commonly known as...

SCHOOL!

Just kidding, I really like school. I had this whole thing typed before school even started, but I never had time to post it! Where could I find time for writing? Nowhere, Goose-spammit! With summer comes time for things like writing and posting and heretofore, but there also comes extreme lack of inspiration. I have't watched an episode of Hetalia for I think at most seven months. I NEED FLUFFING INSPIRATION, SO ALL YOU GOOSE-SPAM FOLLOWERS OR WHATEVER YOU'RE CALLED THAT HAVE BUILT UP OVER LOTS OF MONTHS OR SOMETHING (There are five of you I think!), YOU BETTER FLUFFING REVIEW! ALL YOU NON-REVIEWERS BETTER RUN, BECAUSE MY FIRST YEAR OF PUBLIC SCHOOL SNCE SECOND GRADE HAS MADE ME A WHOLE LOT TOUGHER THAN I WAS BEFORE I WAS. LOK AT ME, I SAY GOOSE-SPAMMING! WHO DOES THAT? TOUGH PEOPLE. TOUGH PEOPLE DO THAT. FLUFF YEAH CAPS LOCK!

One more thought, really random, if someone were ever to by chance make a Hetalia-Doctor Who crossover, they better fluffing well call it 'Whotalia' or there is no point in writing it at all.

ALSO, IF ANY LLAMA-FLUFFERS OUT THERE DECIDED TO NOT READ ANY OF THAT BECAUSE IT IS THE LONGEST FLUFFING 'AUTHORS NOTE 2' IN HISTORY, Y'ALL BETTER FLUFFING WELL GO READ IT NOW!

_fin_


End file.
